Discovering Love III
by toobeauty
Summary: Some more memories


Title: "When I fall in love." Sequel to "Everything I do."

Author: too_beauty

Feedback: yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion.

Rating: PG.

Category: AU.

Disclaimer: I don't know the people involved; A&H belonged to themselves and to History but I DO love Phai!!

Author's note: The words in capital letters belong to the song "When I fall in love" by Rick Astley.

Hephaestion continued running until he got to the forest, he stopped to catch his breath and thought:

"Why am I running? Why didn't I enter his room?"

"Because you want him to tell you by himself, not eavesdropping his confession to his heroes" the little voice of his conscience told him.

"But I love him" Hephaestion shouted to the air "and WHEN I FALL IN LOVE, IT WILL BE FOREVER OR I'LL NEVER FALL IN LOVE" he whispered.

"Loving a prince is difficult" the little voice warned him.

"I know, IN A RESTLESS WORLD LIKE THIS IS, LOVE IS ENDED BEFORE IT'S BEGUN but I'd do up to the impossible to keep the flame alive, no matter if TOO MANY MOONLIGHT KISSES SEEM TO COOL IN THE WARMT OF THE SUN" the brunette youth assured, feeling more confident with every word he spoke up.

"Life will not be simple, you will have to deal and face treachery, jealousy, maybe oblivion …" it said again, trying to make him think further.

"I know, I know but WHEN I GIVE MY HEART, IT WILL BE COMPLETELY OR I'LL NEVER GIVE MY HEART, AND THE MOMENT I CAN FEEL THAT he FEELs THAT WAY TOO, IS WHEN I FALL IN LOVE WITH him."

"So, what are you waiting for? Run back and tell him what your feelings are" the little voice suggested.

"He knows what my feelings are, I must do something to make him tell me his" Hephaestion said a little worried because he didn't have the slightest idea of how to do it.

"Go back, something will come up" the little voice said and went silent.

The brunette made his way back to his position and after some minutes, the Prince appeared at the door, with red rimmed eyes and tracks of tears on his cheeks.

-"What are you doing here, Hephaestion?" Alexander asked.

- "I am your night guard, my Prince" Hephaestion answered without looking at his crush.

- "And … have you been here long?" Alexander asked with a shy voice.

- "Since the sun disappeared in the back garden." Hephaestion nearly whispered

- "So you listened to me …" and saying that he moved closer to his friend.

Hephaestion nodded and without a word, he took the prince's hand with his and stood in his place without making a further comment.

"Do you have to keep me safe all night long?" the prince asked with a little smile.

"Yes, Sire, all night long" Hephaestion answered.

"So you must stay with me …" he said while rubbing his fingers along Hephaestion's muscled arm.

"Yes…" he answered, shivering a little.

"So if you enter my room and stay with me inside, you would still be performing your duty, wouldn't you?" he whispered into his ear.

"Yes, but I will be vey distracted …" Hephaestion boldly said.

"I don't know why" Alexander said while pushing his friend inside. The moment the door was closed, Hephaestion was pinned to the door by a very eager Alexander who pressed his lips against the brunette's.

Hephaestion was so shocked that he didn't kiss him back and Alexander blushed and apologized, retreating to the inner part of the chamber. He stood beside the cabinet and poured a full glass of water and drank it without breathing; he put the glass down, took a deep breath and lowered his head until his chin touched his chest. He was so immersed in his thoughts that it took him a moment to discover that two strong arms were hugging him from behind and a head was resting on his right shoulder. Alexander put his right arm up and caressed his friend's tresses and finally nested his hand over the brunette's nape.

Hephaestion released a sigh, turned his face to the right and kissed the vein on his friend's neck; Alexander shuddered and turned into Hephaestion's arms. They looked at each other and their lips met half way and they kissed tenderly. When they parted, Alexander led Hephaestion to his bed and made him rest on it while he unclipped his chiton and revealed his nakedness. Hephaestion looked at him admiringly and the look made the young prince blushed; Hephaestion outstretched his hand and brought his lover-to be nearer and made him lie by his side.

Alexander was trembling, the expectation was killing him and he really didn't know what to do, the only thing he knew was that he loved his Phai and that he would let him claim him that night. Hephaestion looked at him with so much love in his eyes that his fear went away and Alexander could relax; the young brunette started his exploration, he caressed every piece of skin and set butterfly kisses all over the prince's body; he touched with so much tender as if Alexander were about to break; in fact Hephaestion was also very nervous but he had listened to elder pages telling each other about their experiences so he had a mere idea; he also knew that it was love what moved them both and not lust or pure sex relief.

Alexander moaned and arched his body, seeking for further caresses; he also wanted to see his gorgeous Hephaestion naked so he moved to his side and unclipped the leather straps which fastened the armor, and then he made his friend put his hands up to take out the chiton, Alexander looked at Hephaestion and gasped for air, he had never imagine that his friend was so handsome.

When both of them were completely naked, they hugged and set on their sides, facing each other and kissing as if there was no tomorrow. They parted when they needed air and the body exploration started again, this time the young prince dared to touch his friend and leave some kisses and soft bites here and there. Both were getting really excited, their erections rubbed one against the other and they came shortly after with their names in a low groan.

Hephaestion stood up and brought some cloth to clean themselves, then he lay down on his back and Alexander rested his cheek over his chest and fell asleep listening to Hephaestion's steady heartbeat.

- " WHEN I GIVE MY HEART, IT WILL BE COMPLETELY OR I'LL NEVER GIVE MY HEART, AND THE MOMENT I could FEEL THAT YOU felt THAT WAY TOO, was WHEN I fell IN LOVE WITH YOU." the brunette whispered into his lover's ear.


End file.
